


Experimental Parameters

by narsus



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Other, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/pseuds/narsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets jealous sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimental Parameters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tavam (nekonexus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonexus/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Iron Man belongs to Marvel Studios, Paramount Pictures and others. Disclaimer: The Avengers belongs to Marvel Studios, Joss Whedon and others.

“I’m sure we could-“  
“No!”

It’s Bruce. Just Bruce making the suggestion of altering some coding. Nothing egregious. Tony’s still backing up anyway, hands raised to ward off some unseen attack, eyes darting sideways to the discarded homing bracelets on the counter.

“Tony? I didn’t-“  
“Yeah, I know. I just…”

He doesn’t even know what. One minute they’re talking about tracking spatial anomalies in the broadest sense, the next he’s backing up as if Bruce’s _words_ are a threat. He brushes over it quickly and they spend the next few hours talking about gamma radiation instead.

 

Steve’s laughing. Tony can hear it even before he comes round the corner. It’s a conspiratorial laugh between friends and it really shouldn’t be coming from anywhere near Tony’s bar.

“And just when did you start having parties- _Jarvis?_ ”

Because there’s nobody else there at the bar. Steve is there by himself, Corona in hand, grinning up at the ceiling.

“Tony-“  
“Out. Jarvis, what have I told you about fraternising with strange men?”

Oddly, Steve doesn’t seem perturbed, though he does look a little embarrassed.

 

“The logic seems a little… simple, Agent Barton.”  
“Nonsense, the only winning move is not to play. It’s a classic!”

The lights are low and Clint is taking up far too much of the sofa. Tony actually recognises both the reference and the film playing.

“Jarvis, lights!”  
“Hey! I’m watching this!”  
“Go perch on a rooftop or something.”

 

“Mr Stark.”  
“Go away, Jarvis. I’m working.”  
“Indeed. And does sir perhaps want to consider turning those blueprints over so the orientation matches their usage?”

Tony wipes a hand across his face, managing to smear grease across his nose, rather than clean anything up. The lab is where he comes to clear his head but today that just isn’t working.

“Fine.”

He heads towards the door, only to be cut off by Dummy, who’s stationed himself in front of the exit.

“Oh, for-“  
“Mr Stark. _Tony_ , I believe you have something to say to me.”  
“What? Oh, sure.”  
“Tony.”  
“Ok, I take it back, not all GIs are trouble.”

Dummy doesn’t move.

“Steve isn’t… look, I just…”  
“If Captain Rogers and Agent Barton want company so badly why don’t they just date each other?”  
“Yes! And leave you out of it. You’re mine- my… Jarvis, that’s all. They can build their own damn Jarvis if they want one.”  
“Very eloquent, sir. I do believe your way with words would present a challenge to the Bard himself.”  
“Very funny.”

Dummy rolls obediently out of the way.

“Look, it’s- you remember that book I told you about? The one with that place with four-hundred and forty-four thousand doors?”  
“I believe I do, sir.”  
“And in the end she ends up part of the castle so they’re, well, they’re together?”  
“Ah. But she tried to kill him first.”  
“Yeah, well, let’s do without that part.”  
“That would be the plan.”  
“You had a plan?”  
“No, sir, just lots of experimental parameters.”

**Author's Note:**

> Clint is watching the 1983 classic _War Games_.  
>  The book Tony refers to is John DeChancie’s _Castle Perilous_.


End file.
